


How to Take Care of Your Brother: Part 1

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Desperate Kiss, Desperate Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Dean asked Sam for help and he couldn't say no.Neither of them ever could say no.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: Every Time We Touch: A First-Time Wincest Fest





	How to Take Care of Your Brother: Part 1

Dean may not be the brightest bulb in the box but he liked to think he had an understanding of most things. He could kill pretty much any monster that crossed his path and he knew where to start looking if he came across something new. But he was a humble guy; he could admit it when there were things he didn’t understand.

Like Sam. It seemed like once that kid hit puberty he wanted nothing more than to leave Dean and John behind. And then he did. And now he won’t come back.

_ “No, I’m not like you. This is not going to be my life.” _

_ “Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom’s gone, and she’s not gonna come back.” _

Dean knows Sam’s right. He’d be dumb not to. But that doesn't make it right. That doesn’t stop him from gripping him by his dumb hoodie and pushing him up against the bridge. That doesn’t stop him from leaning it a little too close. That doesn’t stop him from wishing he could push a little further.

But he can’t. He can’t show Sammy how much he means to him. Because Sammy has a girlfriend and an interview and a future and a whole new fucking life that has no room for Dean or hunting or Baby or anything to do with their childhood. Sam let him go; he’ll have to do the same on Monday. 

_ “...Don’t talk about her like that.” _

He turns away because he can’t look at Sam right now. He can’t think about what’s coming next. He has to focus on finding Dad, solving this case. That’s his life, hunting the things that go bump in the night, and protecting his brother more than life itself. Hell, maybe that was the problem. If Sam didn’t want that, didn’t want  _ him,  _ Dean would just have to deal with it. 

Even if it hurt more than a werewolf claw in the side.

**\-------**

_ “I’ll tell you something else: If you messed up my car, I’m gonna kill you.” _

Sam laughed. How could he not laugh? He probably laughed more in the last 48 hours than he had in the last month. This was probably the best day he'd had in years, solving cases and abusing fake IDs. Just like the old days. He may be a stubborn bastard but even he could admit he was having a good time with Dean. 

_ Just like the old days. _

He swore he’d never hunt again the second he set foot on Stanford campus. But family is family and Dad was missing and dammit Dean got over his ego enough to come to ask for help. Maybe he should’ve said no but he didn’t want to. 

_ “If we shag ass we can make it by morning.” _

Sam looked up from the map, wondering how Dean could’ve forgotten. It was his one condition for even coming on this trip. He had an interview in 10 hours and he needed it to go well if he was gonna make it out of law school without a mountain of student loan debt. He had a girlfriend he needed to see and assure of his safety. He had friends that would probably throw him a party after he landed a scholarship to Stanford law school. 

He tried to ignore the guilt in the pit of his stomach when he reminded Dean of that. His brother couldn't even look him in the eyes. He tried to ignore how much he felt it too, that feeling of  _ wrong _ when they pulled up to his dorm. 

_ "Hey. We made a pretty good team." _

They did. For years, they were the only team. John was always gone on one hunt or another and they rarely stayed anywhere long enough to make a real friend so it was just SamandDean. Being just Sam still felt weird, even now.

_ "Yeah. We did." _

\---------

After living in near-constant danger for most of his life, Dean had a very good Danger Radar. It kept him and Sam safe more times than he could count.

Not for the first time, he wished that would apply to other people too.

It's been hours since they checked into the motel and Sam hasn't said a word. He was worried but what could he do? Sam had a whole life planned out and it all went up in (literal) flames. Dean couldn't fix that for him. 

He gingerly sat down on the bed next to Sam, wondering if he should say something or just sit here or-

That train of thought was abruptly stopped when Sam tackled him to the mattress. It took a few moments for him to process that Sam was hugging him instead of fighting him and  _ oh sweet hell _ now they're kissing. 

_ They're kissing _ .

_ "Sam. Sammy-" _

_ "Dean, please. I need this right now. Please…." _

He always was terrible at saying no to Sam. Why would that change now?

_ "Okay, Sammy. Whatever you need." _


End file.
